Roommates
by Stripe 4
Summary: Tweek gets a new roommate which he absolutely hates, but then again opinions can change... Boarding School AU, Pairings are Creek, Bunny, Style and Tyde.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**A/N: Hello this is originally a private rp turned fanfiction, so the fanfic is in different character POVs. We're two friends who thought that we should share our writing since we have fun reading it ourselves, we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!**

Craig, Stan, Kenny and Token's POV are written by Grymmeoir

Tweek, Kyle, Butters and Clyde's POV are written by Tweeky Tucker

* * *

 **Tweek**

Sometimes it just needs one little sentence to change your whole life.

In my case it was this one: "... and that's why you'll finally get a roommate from tomorrow!"

Finally?

Did our Principal really say finally?!

My mind began to spin while Mr. Garrison was looking at me with this huge, stupid smile on his face. Like he would expect that to be the best news on earth for me or something.

"ARGH! NOOO!" My voice cracked in panic as I jumped up from my chair, "That's too much ngh- Pressure! Sorry but... I have to re-refuse!"

His smile vanished immediately and was replaced by an annoyed frown.

"That wasn't an offer, Mr. Tweak. You can't refuse. This matter is not negotiable."

"Eeeeh!? But-"

"You can leave now."

No way, that was a nightmare.

Yes, just a nightmare. Which means I will wake up at any moment, right?

RIGHT?!

But... somehow... nothing happened at all.

I didn't open my eyes and I wasn't lying in my bed suddenly. No, instead I was still standing in front of our Principal who was still pointing to the door.

So I went away without saying another word.

* * *

"So? What did the Principal want?"

Butters was waiting for me out in the hallways and next to him stood - what a surprise - Kenny.

These two were one of my few friends. Or... okay, maybe even the only friends I had? But... Kenny was... kinda scary sometimes to be honest. I mean, he has always been friendly to me (Sometimes even too friendly. But since he was flirting with almost everyone it was okay, I guess?) Still! Whenever me and Butters would hug each other for more than 10 seconds, Kenny gets this look on his face like he wants to... murder me or something! Or maybe that was only in my mind?

"Ruining my life! That's what the ngh- Principal wants!", I answered furiously then let my head droop, "I hate him."

"Who? The Principal?"

"No. Well Yes, him too. But... I mean the new st-student. He's gonna be my roommate!"

"And that's why you already hate him?"

"Yes."

Butters and Kenny exchanged a look and somehow I got the feeling that they both had trouble not to start laughing.

Hah! And they call themselves friends!?

"Uh... Well...", Butters cleared his throat, "I think you should give him a chance at least. Maybe you're gonna be friends!"

I like Butters, I really do, but sometimes he was just too naive.

"Oh, of course! We're sure gonna be ngh- best buddies soon!", I said ironically and as a result Butters favoured me with a smile.

...and stupid. Sometimes Butters was also a little bit stupid, But in a very sweet way of course.

I let out a sigh.

Tomorrow will be the worst day of my life, no doubt about it.

And it was all **HIS** fault.

The fault of Craig Tucker to be exact. 

* * *

**Craig**

Gray, everything was gray…from the walls, to the ceilings, to the floor; and no I am not talking about it figuratively because I am depressed, I meant it literally like holy fuck, did they not have any other color of paint to use in this cheap ass boarding school?

I let out a huge sigh, no reason to complain about it now. I chose to go through with this instead of staying back home. Hopefully the dull colors of this place isn't a sign that my life here will be as depressing.

I wonder why Token chose to stay in this school? With his money he could have afford to go to a better boarding school but for some reason he chose this. It would have been nice to be roommates with him but apparently he already had one, what a shame. I should meet up with him as soon as I finished unloading my things.

After much walking and climbing through stairs I finally reached my destination...Room 420, I tried to ignore the fact that it was a reference to weed and instead checked the name plates embedded on the door, My name was displayed as expected, and next to it was the name: Tweek Tweak...Seriously? What the fuck? Is everything here in this place some sort of drug reference?

I shrugged it off, hopefully the guy isn't as crazy as his name implied and opened the door. Upon opening it I was greeted by the sight of a small, shaking blonde who held a Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher to my face.

"Uh, what the fuck?"

The guy didn't answer, instead he shakily fiddled with the trigger of the gun. Oh god is he actually going to kill me? Are weapons allowed here in this boarding school? What the hell did I get myself into?

Now normally a sane person would run like hell after seeing this scene unfold unto them, but for some dumb reason I decided to approach the blonde and try to take the grenade launcher away from him...admittedly this is a very high risk task but the guy didn't really give much of a fight, and I suddenly found myself in possession of an RPG gun.

I shifted my gaze towards the guy, he looked like a deer caught in headlights, his huge eyes showed hints of both fear and confusion...and maybe even anger? He was kind of cute, he looked like an small animal once he was stripped off of the gun.

"I h-hate you..." The guy mumbled, it was barely audible but since it was pretty quiet in this room I heard it.

Ah so that's how it is...this guy doesn't like me, but was it really necessary to point a grenade launcher at me though?

"You must be Tweek right? I get it you hate me, most people I know do...but I don't know why you hate me so much when I haven't even done anything to you yet."

"I don't mind it if you hate me but at least let me do something to you that you'll hate me for first, alright?

"Let's see..."

I tried to think of a way that might annoy him, should I flip him off? Well I do that to everyone...so most people don't even consider that offensive anymore. Should I punch him in the face? No, I could never do that...his face is so cute, I don't want to ruin it... Ugh what am I saying, have I lost my mind? But really there's just something about his eyes, his expression, his overall demeanor...his lips.

"!"

It was really soft...and warm and WHAT THE FUCK, did I just kiss him?! Oh god I didn't mean to, I was just caught in the moment that I-

I looked at Tweek and he had this look on that I believe to be a mixture of both confusion and horror...and well his face is a little red, but I am going to assume that mine was too.

"F-fuck y-y-you..." I said to him as I flipped him off, It was all that I could muster to say and do before I immediately ran outside of the room, and eventually outside the building, holy hell that might be the stupidest thing I've ever done. What the hell happened there? What was that all about? Poor guy must be confused too...Oh God I could never return back to that room and face that guy again...I should tell Mr. Garrison that I want to shift rooms and-

"Craig!"

A voice called out to me and I looked to where it came from, it was Token walking beside a shorter brunette guy wearing a red and beige letterman jacket.

"Did you finish settling in at your room? Hmm, wait why do you have Tweek's Grenade launcher?"

"Huh?"

I looked at my hands, and I was indeed holding the RPG from earlier, I must have panicked and forgot to give it back.

"You should return that to Tweek you know...he really likes that thing."

"Oh uh Y-yeah..."

Oh God, I am going to have to meet up with him again after all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fateful Meeting

A/N: We uploaded the first two chapters in a row, since the first chapter was way too short.

* * *

 **Tweek**

"Okay, this should wo-work.", I muttered to myself while I fished my Grenade launcher out of my drawer. It aided me a good turn against the underpants gnomes back then so I was sure that it would also help with my roommate problem too. To make it clear, I am just planning on frightening him but I don't want to actually hurt him or something. If I did, he's probably gonna sue me and then I would have to go to jail and... No, no, too much pressure!

Yes, my plan was foolproof: As soon as he arrives, he would be greeted by me and my Grenade launcher; he would be scared to death and then he would run to Mr. Garrison and ask him to shift rooms since his roommate wasn't quite right in the head or something and... ta-da! Problem solved!

But hell I couldn't have been more wrong about it at all.

I stared at my wristwatch.

What the fuck? He should have been here long ago! Where the hell is he?

How annoying!

Suddenly, I heard something; footsteps, slow and seemingly relaxed footsteps. Well, his serenity would pass soon!

I smirked in triumph as the door opened. But to be honest, it was MY serenity that passed as soon as I set my eyes on this... this black haired giant (Seriously, how tall was this guy?!) and the only thing I could do was to freeze in place. Well freezing and also kinda shaking. I guess I was the only one who's able to do both at the same time.

"Uh, what the fuck?" this douchebag asked with a bored voice.

THAT WAS ALL!? SERIOUSLY?!

I mean, there was a dude with a fucking Grenade Launcher right in front of him and all he had to say to this was "What the fuck"?!

Even his facial expression was completely deadpan.

WHY?

HOW?

He should have been panicking by now or something!

Okay, that pissed me off! Time to add something more! I didn't care anymore if I would go to jail for this or not. And hey, it wouldn't kill him or something if I shoot over his head right? Although he does deserve to feel a little bit of pain!

I started fiddling the trigger of the grenade launcher when suddenly he took a step towards me. That made me feel weird and insecure, so I stopped instantly and looked at him instead. Before I could realize what he was up to, he reached for the Grenade launcher and simply took it away from me. It was easier than stealing candy from a baby. I looked down at my empty hands.

What? I couldn't believe I dropped my guard like this!

There I stood, in front of him - unprotected. Completely dependent at his mercy.

My heart started beating like hell out of fear.

Oh Jesus! He's gonna beat me up now!

But... he just... fixed his eyes on my face... with a reaaaally creepy look like he wanted to... eat me or something? It was pretty horrifying!

"I h-hate you...", was the only thing I could manage to say.

His only response was to tilt his head to the side: "You must be Tweak, right?"

I didn't answer.

"I get it you hate me, most people I know do..."

What? Most people hate him?

Oh my God! That is so sad! He must feel pretty lonely if-

Wait, what? Stop it, Tweek! He's still a Jerk!

"I don't mind if you hate me but at least let me do something to you that you'll hate me for first, alright?"

"Huh? A-are you kidding m-me?", I asked in disbelief.

Did I get this right? This guy WANTED me to hate him?

Oh my god what the hell is wrong with him?!

"Let's see..."

Ah! There it was again! His creepy look!

I really didn't know why I didn't run away. Maybe it was curiosity? Or even fascination?

We stared each other in the eyes.

Well, I had to admit, they had a very nice color and his lashes were- uuuh! Snap out of it!

After a while he lowered his eyes slowly...

Huh? What was he looking at now?

And then... he leaned forward until I could feel his warm breath on my face.

Okay, now I started to get REALLY nervous! His actions were so...confusing!

Without warning he gently pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock, not only because of the action itself but also it was... the FEELING because I actually kinda...enjoyed it?

WHAT. THE. FUCK. ?

He pulled back abruptly.

I realized that he seemed to be as confused as me.

"F-fuck y-y-you...", he flipped me off.

"Fuck y-you t-too!", I answered a little bit breathless.

Wait! That was my only reaction? SERIOUSLY?

I should punch him in his face or something! Oh yeah, good idea!

But before I could do so, he hurriedly ran away and left me standing in our room like an idiot.

... our room?

Uh, I meant MY room of course! It was still only MY room!

But more importantly... What was that just now? It... it couldn't be a... a kiss, right? We were both dudes! Dudes didn't kiss each other! Don't they?

But wait...!

Could it be... that my roommate...Craig Tucker is... !?

* * *

 **Butters**

"... a cannibal! I tell you, he's a man-eating freak! And besides... he stole my Grenade launcher!"

Tweek was wandering around his room like crazy and I wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Ah stop! Calm... calm down, Tweek! I really don't think that he's a cannibal!", I tried to comfort him then glanced at Kenny.

But he was on the phone talking to his girlfriend at the moment. Well, he never told me about it but it was obvious because whenever he talked to her, he had this huge, happy smile on his face and his eyes started to sparkle. She even visited him sometimes.

All that I knew about her so far was that she had brown hair, she was a little bit younger than him and... her name was Karen.

The day I saw them coming out of Kenny's room together (I think I don't have to explain what they did there, right?) was also the day I told Kenny I had a crush on Tweek.

...Which was a lie of course.

But... I needed to do something to stop the flirting between Kenny and I.

Oh, I was so stupid to hope I meant something to him. Like he meant something to me...but he was only joking around. Nothing more.

Finally he ended his call and sat down next to me.

Aaah, he was waaay too close now!

I couldn't help but blush. Damn, why was he so good looking?

I quickly looked away and tried to focus on Tweek again.

"Uh well, what makes you think he's a cannibal anyway?"

Tweek stopped.

"Be-because... he... he... looked at me as if I we-were a delicious ngh- cutlet of steak or s-something, and...", he avoided my gaze and his face went all red, "he... t-tried to eat m-me up, okay? Literally! That wasn't an ngh- imagination!"

A muffled sound by Kenny was heard and I looked at him curiously.

 **Clyde**

So that was Craig Tucker, huh?

The guy who wanted to steal Token away from me... or wait... maybe it was ME who stole Token away from HIM?

Well, who cares? I still don't trust him.

I scrutinized him doubtfully.

"Hmm, wait why do you have Tweek's Grenade launcher?"

What?! I looked at Craig's hands.

"Whoa, Dude! That's impressive!", I blurted out unintentionally, "I tried to get it once but he defended that thing with his life! He even punched me!", I pointed at my jaw as if the traces could still be seen.

"You should return that to Tweek you know... he really likes that thing."

I started grinning as I heard what Token had said. "Well, maybe it's not the only thing that Tweek likes anymore if he's willing to lend you something so important to him! Ah, by the way, I'm Clyde Donovan! Nice to meet ya!", I held out my hand to him, "And you're Craig Tucker, right? Do you need some help with unloading your stuff or something?"

Yes, I changed my mind. Since Token liked him, he couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

 **Token**

Clyde forcefully took one of Craig's hands and shook it vigorously. He was grinning and was unusually happy...despite not giving him the chance to talk earlier, he had immediately assumed that Craig is the best thing ever...what an idiot.

Meanwhile Craig looked like he was annoyed as hell towards the guy, he probably wanted to flip him off but he couldn't because his left hand was holding an RPG and Clyde was grasping his other.

I can understand his irritation because Clyde has a very punchable face...well not really, he looked pretty handsome to be honest, I just don't tell him that because I don't want to inflate his ego some more…And besides, Clyde is a great guy, despite his uh...unique character.

"Don't mind him dude, he gets easily attached and clingy sometimes...he's kinda like a dog." Clyde scowled upon hearing what I said. But then shrugged it off.

"Anyway you still haven't told me, why do you have Tweek's grenade launcher? I surely doubt that what Clyde had assumed to have happened was true."

Craig looked away from me, his face was neutral and unreadable, but from the ten years that I've known him I have learned to decode his expressions, something bad happened earlier...it's written all over his face.

"Alright, how about we tour you around the campus for now? We could discuss whatever issues you have over lunch...Clyde can leave if you don't want him around."

"Heeeeey!" Clyde protested, punching me in the back repeatedly, his punches really suck though, so it felt like gentle pats instead.

Craig pondered for a moment then let out a huge sigh, "Fine...let's go, and whatever he can come along too if he wants..." he pointed to Clyde whose eyes sparkled with happiness when he heard what Craig had said.

I smiled at the both of them and gestured for the two to follow me. I decided to show off to Craig the coolest spots to hang around the campus, unlike the dormitories where we stay at, the actual campus itself is very nice...however Craig seemed pretty out of it and didn't pay attention to me at all, he just kept quiet to himself.

Clyde being the glutton that he is suggested that we should skip the tour and eat lunch instead, it wasn't a bad idea though, as Craig doesn't seem to be enjoying the tour at all.

So we decided to go to the to the cafeteria, got some food and sat one of the tables. As soon as we had settled down, without any warning...Clyde suddenly started shoveling food into his mouth. Yet despite the disturbing imagery of Clyde eating, Craig remained unfazed.

"Dude...what the fuck is wrong with you?" Since I can no longer keep up with Craig's shit, I decided to straight up ask what the hell is wrong with him.

"Oh uh N-Nothing, well there is...uh it's just...is it possible to switch rooms?" Craig uttered awkwardly.

"No, I don't think so, hmm I think you **could** if there's a good reason. Do you not like Tweek? By the way everyone's been talking about you, you know..."

"They're talking about me?"

"Yeah! People heard that you're this badass guy who beat up a bunch of other guys from your past school, some think that you even killed them! Oh and there was also a funny rumor where you apparently slept with all the girls in your old school!" I honestly couldn't help myself from laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the rumors that I've heard.

"They can say whatever they want...I never did any of those."

"Oh trust me man, I know...that shit made me laugh like a madman when I first heard of it. You a badass? That's the least likely adjective to describe you, you're like the dorkiest guy I know."

"Fuck you, Token!" Craig flipped me off, showing his trademark middle finger. I didn't mind, at least he was starting to open up more compared to earlier...I wonder what happened back then with Tweek? Craig is usually deadpan but he isn't normally this quiet.

Whatever it was, I am going to use my suave conversational skills to pry it out of him...

 **Kenny**

"Okay then, I'll call you back...I love you."

I couldn't help but let out a huge smile, I was relieved that Karen got accepted into a great boarding school, she's been studying hard just to be able to get a scholarship there, she really deserved it. I knew I made the right choice when I decided to let her stay in my room for a couple of days last week. She wouldn't be able to study well back home with Mom and Dad fighting all the fucking time.

After ending the call, I turned my attention back to Tweek and Butters. They were talking about Tweek's experience with his new roommate, a very intriguing topic if I do say so myself...I sat next to Butters, hoping to know more about what Tweek has to say but strangely enough Butter's posture stiffened and his face shifted to an uncomfortable expression.

Oh shit.

Butters attempted to shrug it off, asking Tweek to elaborate on what he meant, but it was painfully obvious how uncomfortable he is...I am guessing that's because of me, Oh right, he told me he likes Tweek...I probably ruined their little moment together.

"Fuck I am such an idiot."

This caught the attention of the two smaller blondes who then both looked at me with their huge, adorable eyes and with perfect synchronization tilted their heads in confusion, and fuck that was really cute...it's like one of those cute puppy videos you see on the internet.

Realizing that they probably didn't understand what I meant, I quickly thought of something else to say, put down my hood then spoke.

"Uh, I...uh what did you mean he tried to eat you up? Because that sounds pretty sexual..."

To be honest I think what I said just made the situation worse, Tweek was now blushing like crazy and was twitching significantly more than usual.

"NO, I-It's totally not sexual at all! He just k-ki...Gah fuck it man, let's not talk about that anymore...I am telling you that guy is a cannibal!" Tweek let out a huge sigh, and excused himself to the bathroom for a moment, leaving Butters and I alone in his room.

"Sorry Butters, I kinda screwed you over with Tweek huh?"

Butters didn't reply and instead just looked up to me with the same confused expression as earlier...he was pretty cute. Wait screw that, he wasn't pretty cute he was really super fucking adorable.

"Jeez, I am the really the worse huh? First I was flirting with you, and now I ruined the little chat you were having with Tweek. How much more mistakes will I make?"

I placed my hand on top of his head and petted him gently, his hair was very soft it's almost like a bunny's fur.

"Don't worry though, I'll make it up to you by being the best wingman ever." I beamed him my best smile and gave him a wink of assurance, I was expecting an appreciative look of thanks but for some reason Butters was now as red as Tweek was earlier...Oh no is he still mad?

I put both my hands on his shoulders in order to calm him down but before I can say anything, the door started to slowly open, My mind panicked and I immediately thought that Tweek had come back, if he saw me and Butters this close then I'd screw up Butters chances with him some more.

The door finally opened revealing a Tall guy in blue, wearing a strange looking hat, he was holding Tweek's beloved grenade launcher in his hands...

Huh. So this is the Craig guy that people we're talking about?


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Start Over

A/N: This chapter is longer than usual, We hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

 **Clyde**

"Token, I'm hungry!", I whined in the middle of our tour around the campus.

No reaction.

I waited another 5 minutes.

"Dude, my stomach is rumbling already!", I said. This time saying it a little bit louder.

Token stopped.

Well, finally, about time!

"And here at the right you can see-"

"Aaah! Stop ignoring meee! You are soooo mean!"

"Hey, should we grab some Lunch?", Craig asked in his typical calm voice.

"Oh, great Idea! Let's go! Come on Clyde, don't just dawdle around."

My jaw dropped.

What the fuck?

I HATE Token!

"This is on me by the way."

He winked at me.

Nevermind that. Oh my god, I LOVE Token!

"I'm starving!", I complained while stuffing food into my mouth and listening to Token's and Craig's conversation.

"...you're like the dorkiest guy I know."

"Fuck you, Token!"

My eyes widened in disbelief. Did he just flipped Token off?

But Token seemed to be used to it.

The grenade launcher, which was lying besides Craig's arm, caught my eye. I wanted to grab it but Craig saw me from the corner of his eye and quickly took it for himself.

"Aww, come on dude, I just wanna hold it once!", I begged.

He hesitated, giving me a disdainful look.

"Pleeeeease?"

He looked at the grenade launcher, then back to me again as I tried to make my best puppy eyes.

"I should give it back to him.", he mumbled to himself.

And with these words he stood up and headed to the exit.

"Oh, Token, look...He didn't eat! You think he would mind if I ate his sandwich?"

* * *

 **Butters**

After Kenny's comment about the uh well... possible sexual action of his roommate, Tweek totally freaked out.

"Gah, I have to u-use the bathroom!", was his last sentence before he left.

"Sorry Butters, I kinda screwed you over with Tweek huh?"

I looked at Kenny in surprise.

What did he mean?

"First I was flirting with you, and now I ruined the little chat you were having with Tweek.", he explained, "How much more mistakes will I make?"

I bit my lip.

Oh no.

Was Kenny really feeling guilty now? Just because he joined the conversation of me and Tweek?

I didn't want to see him like this!

Aw, jeez, I started to regret my stupid lie!

"Uhm... n-no, it's alright! I mean it's not like we were having a candle light dinner or something, right? We... we just talked so there was nothing to ruin!"

Suddenly, I felt his fingers run through my hair.

Oh. My. God.

My breath stopped out of excitement. I didn't really want to but I found myself leaning closer to him.

What he was doing felt so amazing!

"Don't worry though, I'll make it up to you by being the best wingman ever."

His subsequent smile made my heart melt.

"Y-yeah," , I whispered, "You are the best! uh... wingman!", I added the last word quickly.

Damn! Pull yourself together, Butters!

I was just about to move back from him as he suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

My heart was racing like crazy.

What was he going to do with me now? Could it be-

I was terrified when the door opened and a strange, tall boy entered the room.

"Ah! You must be the ca-! Uuh... I mean Craig! " ,it just kind of slipped out so I continued hastily, "Well, if you're looking for Tweek, he's still in the bathroom but you are welcome to wait for him here with us if you-"

But before I was able to finish my sentence, he already turned around and went away.

"...want.", I ended in bewilderment.

I looked at Kenny: "Did you see that? How rude! No wonder Tweek hates him!"

And indeed he was really kinda scary. Should I worry about Tweek?

* * *

 **Tweek:**

Pretty sexual...!?

SEXUAL !?

I couldn't believe what kind of rubbish Kenny was talking sometimes!

But well, it was Kenny after all, I shouldn't be surprised... Perv!

My face was still terribly red so I decided to wash it with some cold water.

Yeah, that helped! My cheeks didn't feel so hot anymore.

I looked back at the mirror and-

"AAAARGH!"

...screamed at the sight of the reflection of Craig Tucker's face in it.

HOLY FUCK! HE ALMOST SCARED ME TO DEATH!

And why did he sneak up on me like that?

Oh my god!

Maybe Kenny was right! What if it what he did earlier was indeed sexual and now he wants...to rape me or something sick like that?!

As fast as possible, I ran to one of the toilet stalls and locked the door with shaky hands.

Based on his closing footsteps it was clear that he was following me.

Jesus! I hope he doesn't kick the door down!

For some reason the song "half alive" by Thomas McNeice came into my mind. I always liked that song but now I noticed for the first time how... creepy the lyrics were in truth!

...I will follow you everywhere, anywhere...

I heard a soft sigh. And then after a few seconds... a sound like someone closing the toilet lid came from the neighbor stall.

What the...?!

"Are y-you taking a p-piss?!", I asked horrified.

He snorted with laughter.

"Not really.", he grinned as his head appeared over the edge of my stall.

Oh. Okay, got it. He folded the lid DOWN in order to climb on the toilet. And since he's a fucking giant he's tall enough to look over here and watch me. Great!

"Wh-what do you w-want?"

Instead of an answer, he just held out my grenade launcher towards me.

I was too small to reach it, so I also climbed on my toilet.

"Y-you know, this whole ngh- situation here... it's pretty w-weird!", I grumbled.

Our fingers touched as I took my gun out of his hand.

He was still smiling (maybe he hadn't realize it himself yet) and... to be honest... he looked... kinda cute.

I couldn't help smiling back at him for a second.

"I st-still hate you.", I informed him, but the harsh tone in my voice was gone.

* * *

 **Craig**

Gay, definitely gay...these two are so gay.

I eyed Token and the guy who introduced himself as Clyde...first impressions would lead you to believe that these two are just friends, but upon closer inspection, you realize the subtle flirting going on between them, Clyde's constant whining and bitching is very reminiscent of a clingy and needy girlfriend. And Token is definitely playing hard to get...but the thing that confirmed my suspicion was the wink Token gave him when he finally obliged to get lunch. It wasn't a wink you'd normally give to a friend...it was a full on flirtatious one, No doubt these guys are definitely gay.

On a similar note...the memory of me kissing Tweek suddenly flashed through my head, and by comparison that action was pretty much gayer than the two in front of me...oh god, what the hell am I even thinking.

"Dude...what the fuck is wrong with you?" Token spoke up disrupting my thoughts, and considering my situation it's a good thing.

I guess I was acting pretty strange, Token wasn't normally the type to call me out over things. He's a good friend but it's not like I can tell him about the kiss incident...

Instead I decided to ask him about switching rooms, and apparently it's not normally possible unless something important happened...I wonder if Mr. Garrison will allow me to switch rooms if I told him about the grenade launcher incident?

Token continued on chatting, mentioning something about me and the rumors that I was some super tough badboy douchebag, I shrugged it off, I am used to being called like that; apparently being tall and quiet instantly makes people think you're scary...it's nothing but a stupid stereotype really...

"...You're like the dorkiest guy I know!" Token teased.

The smile on his face was very familiar it was the one that I've often seen when we were hanging out back then, I kinda missed it. I decided to answer him with a classic "Fuck You" then I held out my middle finger to his face, his smile widened in response...he definitely remembers that action well, it was my trademark after all.

Meanwhile Clyde's eyes went wide with disbelief, was he offended that I flipped his boyfriend off? But then almost immediately his focus shifted on my arm...or rather the grenade launcher that was beside my arm. I kinda got the feeling that he wanted to touch it...I quickly grabbed it. I didn't want anybody else touching it but me...it was special to Tweek after all.

I then felt a weird sensation on my chest, like it skipped a beat or something.

Clyde then pleaded to touch it, using cute puppy dog eyes to charm me, too bad though because I've seen cuter and it's Tweek's -ah fuck...what the hell is wrong with me. Why did I think that? That's so gay...I sighed then looked down at the grenade launcher in my arms, he looked so scared and angry when he held it...suddenly I remembered the rumors that Token had said about me.

"I should give it back to him..."

* * *

 **Token**

Craig left abruptly, not even bothering to say goodbye, just when I thought that he had finally decided to open up, he suddenly leaves...jeez what the hell Craig?

"Oh, Token, look...He didn't eat! You think he would mind if I ate his sandwich?"

Clyde stared at Craig's abandoned sandwich, not a single bite was made on it. Something must be really bothering that guy.

"Nah, he probably won't, go ahead and eat it."

Clyde's eyes sparkled with happiness when he heard what I said, he immediately reached for the sandwich and ate it. Food really makes him happy huh?

"You can have the rest of mine too if you want, and we could get some ice cream too afterwards." I smiled at him whilst wiping the messy crumbs he had on the side of his lip with a table napkin.

"Really? Oh man, Dude you're the best!" Clyde replied, or at least that's what I think he said...it's not very clear since he was talking between chews of food.

Either way I guess I'll have to worry about Craig later, because right now I have this loveable idiot to take care of.

* * *

 **Craig**

Surprisingly I was able to find my way through the campus and return to the dormitory without getting lost, I guess I subconsciously learned something from Token's tour after all! I should thank him for that later.

I went back to the dreaded room 420, the familiar gray of the hallways wasn't really helping and was pretty much supporting my reluctant feelings, I really didn't want to go back there...but I do need to return this to Tweek. With a sigh I opened the door, I was half-expecting it to be locked but it wasn't...I readied myself to face the wrath of the blonde known as Tweek but for some reason I was greeted instead by the sight of two dudes in seemingly gay position, both were blondes of different shades from Tweek's.

This is the second gay thing I've seen today, third if you count my own gay experience...but let's not talk about that.

"Ah! You must be the ca-! Uuh... I mean Craig!" The smaller blonde's eyes went wide, as if he almost said something he shouldn't have, nevertheless he continued. "Well, if you're looking for Tweek, he's still in the bathroom but you are welcome to wait for him here with us if you-"

I immediately closed the door and left...maybe It was just my imagination but I think he was inviting me to a threesome. I mean those two looked like they were about to do it so why the hell would he ask me to wait for him with them? Wait why were they waiting for Tweek anyway? Is he joining too? A blonde orgy? I repeatedly slapped my cheeks, trying to get rid of the stupid thoughts in my head.

Well first things first, I need to find Tweek and return this grenade launcher...I wonder where the bathroom is?

I wandered around the halls, trying to locate the bathroom. I then saw a guy wearing a weird green hat about to enter his room, even though I hated socializing I needed to know quickly where the bathroom is, so I decided to go up to him and ask where it was.

"Dude, stop fucking with me...you already know where it is!" The guy replied in an annoyed tone, I was about to flip him off but suddenly his eyes went wide and his originally flat expression turned into a shocked one when he saw my face.

"W-Wait you're not Stan! Oh god I am sorry dude...I thought you were my roommate."

"Oh so that's why." I withdrew my middle finger back, he made an honest mistake...I should spare him.

"You kind of look like him, well you're taller...so not that much, Anyway the bathroom is that way just turn left at the end of the hall." The guy suddenly turned friendly, it's amazing how fast people's attitude can change.

After saying thanks, I followed his instructions and reached the bathroom, Tweek was there in front of one of the sinks.

He seems to be washing his face in a very aggressive manner, what was up with him?

When he finally finished washing his face he looked up to see himself in the mirror, but a loud startling shriek came out of him as soon as his eyes met his reflection.

Tweek then quickly ran into one of the stalls and locked it. What the hell was up with that reaction?

I then noticed my reflection was also in the mirror, and judging from the angle where I stood...yeah he definitely saw me in the reflection and got startled.

Why was he so scared anyway? Wasn't he the one who tried to kill me with the grenade launcher earlier? Oh...wait it's because of the kiss isn't it? How the hell am I going to explain that to him?

I walked to the stall next to the one he entered, drastic measures had to be taken...even if it seemed creepy and perverted, I flipped down the toilet cover and climbed up on top of it to take a peek on him.

As expected he wasn't using the toilet at all, he was just nervously sitting down and shaking slightly, but his face seems to be in deep thought.

"Are y-you taking a p-piss?", He asked, his voice cracking a little bit.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit with what he said, this whole scene was just so ridiculous.

"Not really." I told him, couldn't help but smile once more when I saw his surprised expression when he saw where my voice was coming from.

"Wh-what do you w-want?"

Instead of answering him, I just took out his grenade launcher and held it out for him. Tweek attempted to grab it but because of his short stature he couldn't quite reach it, with a sigh he copied my move and stood on top of the toilet too.

"Y-you know, this whole ngh- situation here... it's pretty w-weird!"

I thought the same thing, I am glad to know that we at least agree on one thing.

Tweek took the grenade launcher from me, our fingers touched a bit, and even with that little contact I still felt my heart skipping a beat. There is truly something wrong with me.

"I st-still hate you." He said, but his expression says otherwise. His cheeks were slightly pink, his gaze was gentle and he had a faint but noticeable smile on his lips.

Upon seeing that sight, I was dazzled, like literally stunned...are guys normally this cute? He surpasses the charms of any girl I've ever met. Is it possible to be this adorable? He may possibly be even cuter than Stripe!

After a short while Tweek climbed down from the toilet and left the stall...Perhaps he felt awkward with all my staring? I decided to follow him, exiting my own stall...Tweek was about to leave the bathroom...and for some reason I didn't want him to.

I quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving any further.

"Tweek...wait!"

He turned to me, he was confused but surprisingly not as scared as before.

"C-can we like...start over or something?"

Tweek's eyebrows furrowed with more confusion, letting out a quiet "huh?" In the process.

To be honest I don't know what to do next, or what exactly I wanted from him...but I felt like if I didn't say something then I'd let a huge opportunity go. If only I was good with words like Token...What would Token even do if he was in this situation?

"Uh I...uh...don't leave?"

Holy crap that was awkward as fuck. What am I even doing? I want to die right now, this situation is way too awkward.

"O-okay." He replied.

It worked? Tweek nodded, but there was still an uncertain expression in his face and his hands gripped his grenade launcher tight.

"I c-changed my mind..."

His eyes were staring straight into me, I bit my lip as an attempt to stop the increasing urge of me to kiss him once more...ah I mean...well...uh...ah you know what? Whatever...fuck it, it's useless trying to deny the fact that I am attracted to him.

"I don't think I want you to hate me...In fact I think I'd rather it be the opposite." I mumbled the second part, his confused expression thankfully signaled that he didn't quite understand the last part well.

"At first I was thinking...that I want to switch rooms, but to be honest I don't think you're that bad...I am guessing you heard the rumors about me and only wanted to defend yourself hence the grenade launcher, and also I am really sorry about the k-ki I mean...uh for doing that thing earlier. I hope you forgive me..."

I let out another huge sigh and attempted to let out a genuine and friendly smile.

"So what do you think? I hope you don't mind being roommates with me...despite everything that happened."

I then offered my hand, hoping he'd shake it in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward

**Clyde**

"Go ahead and eat it."

That's exactly what I wanted to hear!

Without hesitation I grabbed the tasty-looking sandwich and devoured it with a single bite.

Token watched me with an amused smile on his lips, as a reaction my face started to light up. I couldn't help it, it was like a chain reaction whenever he looked at me like that.

"You can have the rest of mine too if you want", he offered obligingly, "and we could get some ice cream too afterwards."

Oh my gosh, Token was such a sweetheart!

I liked this version of him way better than the "mean Token" from before.

He carefully cleaned the corner of my mouth with a table napkin and I couldn't help but blush a little. Sometimes he really treats me like a child but the odd thing is that I still enjoy it. I mean, he was so... caring and sweet and... come on, who wouldn't like that?

"Oh man, Dude you're the best!", I purred happily while I crammed the rest of Token's half eaten sandwich down, "Ice cream is my favorite! Well, ice cream and tacos of course!"

"So should we share a huuuge hot-fudge sundae? Or... or would you prefer vanilla?"

I didn't know why but for some reason I felt my face get hot after asking this question. But that didn't make any sense. We were just talking about ice cream...

Despite this, I quickly changed the subject: "Uh... C-Craig is awesome by the way. He's such a good listener! Did you notice how he was interested in every single word I said? He didn't even interrupt me once! I hope we can hang out more often!"

I drew imaginary patterns on the table with my index finger.

"You know... admittedly, I was... a little bit jealous at first when I saw you two together but... there's no reason for this, right?", I grinned at him and hoped he wouldn't notice my true feelings.

I was still jealous.

Because... I wanted Token all to myself.

But why?

* * *

 **Kyle**

"Dude, I saw your doppelganger!", I informed Stan who was sitting in front of his laptop playing some zombie shooting game. He paused it and turned around on his chair.

"What are you talking about?"

"The new student? He looks a lot like you! I even thought that was you at first! That's why I snapped at him after he asked me where the bathroom was..."

Stan bursted out laughing and I looked at him unamused.

"Stop that! It wasn't funny, it was super embarrassing!

By the way, have you done your homework yet? You shouldn't play video games if-"

He interrupted me with an annoyed moan and rolled his eyes.

Yup. That was Stan Marsh through and through. Careless, unreasonable and sometimes a bit childish.

Just the way I love him.

Uh, in a platonic way of course.

"Who are you? My bitchy girlfriend?"

"You'd like that, huh?", I stuck my tongue out at him and smirked.

He glanced at me with a horrified expression what caused me to giggle.

"Relax, man! I am just kidding! Also you have a girlfriend already. Ah, speaking of which, how are things going with Wendy?"

He didn't tell me anything about her lately. I was wondering if something happened.

* * *

 **Tweek**

After I gave him a little smile, Craig looked... uh... puzzled? Very puzzled... and also a little bit shocked like he was questioning his whole life and identity all of a sudden.

"A-are you alright?", I asked, unsure of what to do now. But he was totally lost in thought and it seemed he didn't even hear me.

"O-Okay then...", I shrugged and decided it was time for me to go. I had been in this filthy stall long enough.

Just when I was about to leave the bathroom, Craig left his dreamy daze, jumped down from the toilet and then he stormed towards me.

Damn, he sure was fast!

Shouting "Tweek... wait" he snatched me by my wrist although I only took a few steps away from the stalls.

Somehow this whole scene reminded me of a love movie where the protagonist rush to the airport to get the love of his life or something like that.

I was so irritated I even forgot to freak out.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"C-can we like... start over or something?"

"Huh?"

He was quiet for a moment, probably trying to find the right words.

"Uh I... uh... don't leave?"

I bit my tongue in order to avoid a grin. Jesus, it seemed he was exactly as much of a failure as me when it comes to conversations. That was... refreshing.

"O-Okay.", I replied, starting to get curious about him again. But there was one thing that made me anxious. Why did he want to have this talk here in the bathroom of all places?!

That was... creepy... Did he have evil intentions after all?

I felt the soothing weight of my grenade launcher in my hand then relaxed again.

"I ch-changed my mind..."

I tilted my head in confusion.

What did he mean?

He bit on his lip. The same lip that touched mine...

Troubled I cleared my throat.

"I don't think I want you to hate me..."

My heart started pounding for some reason.

What was going on with me?

"... I am guessing you heard the rumors about me and only wanted to defend yourself hence the grenade launcher."

I gulped.

He looked so... so lost... standing there with slumped shoulders but also with this hopeful expression on his face...

"So what do you think?"

He extended his hand to me.

But instead of taking it, I put my finger on my chin.

"I get it y-you like me", I tried to imitate his tone and to remember the sentences he said earlier, "I don't m-mind if you like me... but at least... l-let me do something to you t-that you'll like me for f-first..."

And then... - I didn't know what came over me - I stretched out my arms, put them around him and...

I hugged him.

 **Butters**

I felt kind of... caught.

And I didn't know why.

I mean, it wasn't like Kenny and I were about to do something... forbidden together, right? We only talked, that was all!

However I couldn't help but breathe heavily even after Craig had already left a few minutes ago.

Wait a sec! Tweek had also left some minutes ago...

Then I realized it.

Kenny implied that maybe Craig did something... sexual with Tweek... and Tweek went to the bathroom... ALONE... and I told Craig...and if Kenny is right then...

Oh. My. God. !

Hastily I grabbed Kenny's arm: "Kenny, I want you to go to the bathroom with me. RIGHT NOW!"

He then stared at me with a stunned and aghast expression.

Eh? Did I say something... weird?

Whatever. Now wasn't the time to think about that...

I pulled him up and he didn't resist.

* * *

 **Tweek**

I was sure it must be the most awkward hug in history. Two guys... standing in the middle of a fucking bathroom... one of them with a grenade launcher in his hand... but I couldn't care less.

I simply stayed in this position, enjoyed the warmth of his body, his scent (like a combination of fresh air and mint somehow...) the feeling of the fabric of his shirt under my fingers... and when I moved my hand just a little, I could feel his spinal column, his shoulder blades and-

Suddenly somebody flung open the door and Kenny and Butters stumbled in.

Only then was I able to think clearly again and realized what I was... doing... with... Craig...

HOLYSHITWHATHEHELL...?!

In panic I backed away from him, with a bright red face.

I... I kinda... hugged him.

In a bathro- no that even wasn't important anymore...

...

I HUGGED HIM!

Yes, I definitely hugged him...wait did he hug back? I don't remember... anyway does that fact make a difference at all?

Kenny and Butters both looked shocked. And I guess Craig and I looked just as shocked as them.

"Thi-thi-this is... m-my roommate... Cr-Craig...", I stuttered, to say something at least.

I suddenly thought whether or not this was my answer to answer Craig's question earlier: "if I would mind being roommates with him".

Maybe.

* * *

 **Stan**

"Dude, I saw your doppelganger!"

Kyle suddenly spoke up out of nowhere, it startled me, causing me to involuntary press the forward button leading my character to get near an enemy and inevitably causing them to lose a good chunk of their health, with a sigh I paused the game and turned my attention to Kyle.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to keep my voice sounding neutral, I was a bit pissed...but what's done is done. I decided to humor him for now.

"The new student? He looks a lot like you! I even thought that was you at first! That's why I snapped at him after he asked me where the bathroom was..."

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard what he said, Ah yes...I've been constantly asking Kyle where the bathroom is despite me already knowing where it was, the thought that he'd snap at somebody else due to annoyance is just so funny to me, there's just something so amusing whenever I see Kyle become irritated and pissed. Is this what Cartman feels? Oh God I hope I am not turning into him.

I turned to Kyle, and his face...as expected had an angry expression. He then whined about how embarrassing it was to have done such a thing. His eyes then suddenly shifted towards my laptop then back to me... he then began mouthing me off about my homework...blah, blah, blah; to be honest I stopped listening to his rant halfway.

"Who are you? My bitchy girlfriend?" I decided to snap back at him, it was a joke but it kinda felt weird to say...especially after what had happened with Wendy.

"You'd like that, huh?" He replied back, he let out a smug, teasing smile.

I couldn't help but look at him with absolute horror when I heard his reply, once again the memories of the dreaded event that had happened last Friday came flooding back to me.

"Relax, man! I am just kidding! Also you have a girlfriend already. Ah, speaking of which, how are things going with Wendy?"

Oh yeah things are great, we're totally fine! Everything's peachy! Also we broke up and I have no idea what I am going to do about the void she left in my life...No I can't say that to Kyle can I? I pondered for a bit thinking of a different topic to say in order to avoid the question. What should I say that might effectively distract Kyle? I then remembered a memory from an earlier event...

"About the bathroom...You know how I was in there earlier today? I overheard a conversation...and listen to this-"

"Dude, prying on other people's conversations is rude! Not to mention creepy."

I smiled at his reply, great...his focus changed, I don't think I want him to know about the Wendy thing right away...

"They were almost yelling, so I was forced to listen through it okay? It's not like I wanted to listen...and it's not like I can tell them to stop right? Anyway you know Tweek Tweak right? The guy who resides next to Butters' room? I heard him talking to some other guy while I was inside one of the stalls...and let me tell you, their conversation was really...weird."

"Yeah I know who Tweek is but I am not really interested in-"

"Shhhhhh...Dude, just listen." I pressed my index finger on to Kyle's lips in an attempt to shush him, I know he's going to ask about Wendy again so I needed to distract him.

"So anyway...I think Tweek and that other guy were fighting, I remember hearing one of the stalls shut loudly followed by another stall closing and then the toilet covers creaked...like as if someone stood on top of the toilet. It was after that, that they started talking..."

"-And it was weird...the whole atmosphere of their conversation was laced with sexual tension...not that it was sexual or anything but you kinda feel like there's something going on between them...afterwards I think they exited the stalls, and it was then that the other dude started spouting some weird shit...well it's not weird but it kinda felt like uh...a confession of love."

"So they're gay?" Kyle raised an eyebrow, his attention seemed to be focused on the story now, I got him just where I wanted him.

"Yeah...no doubt, anyway here's where it gets weird, after the confession thing I think they made up or something because it was suddenly quiet... And then BAM! The door banged opened and I suddenly heard Butters' voice panickly yelling 'Tweek are you okay?' After that was another silence followed by Tweek saying: 'This is my roommate Craig.' which I assume is the other guy..."

"So they're roommates? They're not gay after all? What was even the point of that story?" Kyle asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's not every day that I encounter these kinds of things okay? And they may have said that they're roommates but lemme tell you... there's something fishy with the way they were talking back then."

"You can't just judge a person's sexuality based on one vague conversation Stan!"

"Dude, I swear those two were gay back then...trust me dude, I heard it with my own two ears!"

"No way dude! Tweek just doesn't seem like the gay type."

"Wanna bet and see who's right?" I smirked at Kyle smugly."

Kyle let out a huge exasperated sigh. "Okay sure, but if I win you have to tell me what happened between you and Wendy okay? You don't think I noticed that you're avoiding my questions?"

I was shocked to hear what he said, I guess I am not that good at distracting huh? But I am confident of myself that I'll win...

"Alright fine, but only if you stop buggering me about it when I win."

"Deal."

And with that said, we shook our hands in agreement, a deal was set...let the games begin.

* * *

 **Kenny**

As soon as we opened the door, Butters and I were greeted by the sight of Tweek hugging the tall guy from before, oh…so that's how it is.

"Tweek are you okay?" Butters screamed in worry. He was the first to recover from the shock.

I facepalmed, obviously we were ruining a very important moment here, why did Butters have to be so dense and ruin such a thing...ah but who could blame him, it's kinda worrying at first too.

"Thi-thi-this is...m-my roommate... Cr-Craig..." Tweek replied, as he hurriedly broke off the hug.

"Y-yeah, we saw him earlier...um we should go...right Butters?" I grabbed Butters by the arm and dragged him off, Butters nervously nodded in response.

The two of us went into my room, I had unconsciously led him there... perhaps I should have had let him go back to his own, but I was kind of out of it back then.

"Sorry I dragged you here, you can go back to your own room if you want..."

Butters kept quiet, looking around my room in an uneasy and gloomy expression. I wonder what's up with- No, wait...I forgot...he likes Tweek doesn't he? Oh no...he must have been heartbroken to see him hugging Craig back then."

"I uh...I am sure they're just roommates, don't worry about what happened earlier." I tried to keep his hopes up, I didn't want to see Butters sad, it was heartbreaking to see him sad.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket...it was my cellphone, I pulled it from my pocket and checked.

"What is it?" Butter asked.

"Oh it's just a message from Karen..."

Butters mood became gloomier, he looked away and just nodded. I really hate seeing him like this. I promised to be the best wingman ever but...who do I side with exactly? They are both my friends after all, I mean Tweek seems to like Craig right? So if I broke them up then he'd be sad but Butters likes Tweek too so he'd be the one that's sad if those two started dating...ugh this is so confusing.

But for now I don't want to see Butters sad, I wonder what should I do to cheer him up?

* * *

 **Craig**

Awkward silence filled the room as I sat on my bed, across from me was Tweek, who would glance at me every few or so seconds, sometimes I'd catch him staring... and our eyes would meet, he would then immediately look away in panic.

The earlier events that happened today was...awkward, actually no...not just that event, the whole day was freaking awkward! It's like this day was cursed to be as awkward as possible! From the moment that I entered this room a trainwreck of awkward events came to my life, it's like there's some sort of domino effect going on. Where one thing leads to another.

After his two blonde friends interrupted our "hug" and left, we decided to go back to our room too, Tweek kept quiet on the way back, I can't blame him...I didn't know what to say either.

I checked my phone for the time, it was four twenty-five in the afternoon, the day was far from over...and so is the awkwardness.

What am I going to do? A small feeling of regret was forming inside me, perhaps I should have asked to change rooms after all?

Besides...why the hell did he hug me earlier anyway? Well not that I hated it... in fact I really liked it- uh I-uh mean n-no...that was uncalled for, it made no sense! Jeez I can't understand him at all! Does he hate me or not? I know I apologized but...ah what am I saying...I should be happy right? He's finally not mad at me, but that hug was just so confusing, does that mean that he might actually like me in that way too? Or that's just me projecting my feelings and it's all platonic? Either way I can't help but feel like I did something wrong.

Ah I wish Stripe was here with me right now. I should just take a nap.


End file.
